The Triple Entente
Kate Morgan (born July 13, 1995) is a Grammy-winning singer, songwriter, bassist, and producer, best known as the lead singer and bassist for the power metal band The Triple Entente. She is best remembered for her distinctive raspy voice and her wide vocal range. She has also played lead guitar and drums on some of the Triple Entente's albums. Sydney Russell (born June 1, 1995) is a Grammy-winning guitarist, songwriter, and producer, best known as the lead guitarist for the power metal band The Triple Entente. She is best remembered for being one of the fastest and most technical guitarists in the world. Hannah Murphy (born January 17, 1995) is a Grammy-winning drummer, songwriter, and producer, best known as the drummer for the power metal band The Triple Entente. She is best known for her extreme speed and power on the drums. 'Olivia Johnson '(born March 17, 1993) is an American record producer. She has produced all of the Triple Entente's releases since 2022. The Triple Entente is a Grammy-winning power metal band formed in 2019 by Kate Morgan, Sydney Russell, and Hannah Murphy. They have record sales of over 200 million, making them one of the best-selling acts of all time. They are also credited for the return of guitar solos to the mainstream music genre. Early life Morgan, Russell, and Murphy were childhood friends, growing up in Orlando, Florida. Of the three, only Russell was born with paralysis. They formed a band in high school, with Morgan as lead singer, Russell on guitar, and Murphy on drums. All three attended the University of California, Berkeley. On January 5, 2016, Morgan and Murphy were driving home at 11:00 p.m. from a friend's house when they were hit head-on by a drunk driver. They were both subsequently paralyzed from the waist down. Two other passengers were riding in the car; one lost her left arm, and the other one suffered a broken skull and 10 broken ribs, but no permanently damaging effects. Musical Career Early Years, The Triple Entente ''(2019) Morgan won the 15th season of The Voice. After landing a deal with RCA Records, she formed a band with Sydney Russell, who became their lead guitarist, and Hannah Murphy, who became their drummer. They released their debut album, The Triple Entente in 2021, to widespread critical acclaim, winning them the Grammy Award for Best New Artist. The album peaked at #1 on the Billboard Hot 200. The album was largely influenced by the power metal band DragonForce, featuring long guitar solos, and historical lyrics, mainly in reference to the Russian Revolution. It was eventually certified 3x platinum by the RIAA. ''The Siege, international success, touring (2022-2023) After the success of The Triple Entente, the band took a long while to write their second album, The Siege. Backed by intensive touring, this album soared to even higher heights than previously imagined. Their biggest single from this track, “Operation Typhoon”, reached #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 and stayed in the top 10 for 18 weeks. This album marked a shift in their music, marking a shift from heavy, growling vocals into more melodic singing in a higher register. They also heavily used drums in their album, giving it an almost dubstep feel. Certified diamond by the RIAA, it is one of the most successful albums ever. This album won them five Grammys - Best Rock Performance, for “Operation Typhoon”; Best Metal Performance, for “Saint Petersburg”; Best Rock Song, for “Operation Typhoon”; Best Rock Album; and Album of the Year. They were also nominated for Record of the Year and Song of the Year. Musical break (2024-2025) After the grueling 18-month tour, the members agreed to take a two year sabbatical, and develop their families. Kate Morgan married producer Jack Barrett, Sydney Russell married sound engineer David Madison, and Hannah Murphy married technician Joe Irving. Return to music, Back in Black Remade, The X Factor (2026-2028) The band, running out of ideas, decided to redo the legendary AC/DC album Back in Black, but put their own spin on it. With Morgan’s raspy Michael Bolton-like voice, Russell’s extremely technical guitar solos, and Murphy’s powerful drumming, the album quickly became a hit among AC/DC fans. The album was certified 5x platinum, and well received by critics. The album won four Grammy's: Best Remixed Song, for "Back in Black", Best Rock Album; Best Rock Song, "Back in Black"; and Best Rock Performance, "Shoot to Thrill". The supporting tour was canceled due to Morgan giving birth in June 2026, and then Murphy giving birth to twins in December 2026. Morgan was also selected to be a judge on the singing competition The X Factor for two seasons. Continued success, The Counteroffensive, return to touring (2028-2030) The band members continued on their previous album with their most critically acclaimed album to date, The Counteroffensive. With 23 tracks, it is one of the biggest albums to chart. It also had songs from several genres, including pop, rock, metal, electronic, and country. The album sold 30 million copies worldwide, making it the best selling rock album since 1991’s Metallica. This album spawned the hits “Dnieper”, “Ludicrous Speed”, and “Shadow Force”. "Dnieper" has been cited as their signature song, and sold 25 million copies as a single. The song is also the longest to top the Billboard Hot 100, clocking in at 10:40. All three band members have a singing part, with Russell getting the most. It topped the Billboard charts for 20 weeks, was in the top 10 for 41 weeks, and stayed on the chart for nearly 3 years. The band members decided to go on tour for the first time in 4 years to support their album, keeping their album on the charts for 104 weeks. They brought their families with them on tour, making it a very hectic schedule. Almost all their locations were sold out during their 8 month tour. The Grammy Awards were dominated by them that year, as they won eleven Grammy's in one night, a new record. After music Kate Morgan is currently a judge on the singing competition The Next Voice of America, a spin-off of the previous discontinued singing competition called The Voice. She has been a long-time judge, having judged all twenty seasons to date, since 2031. Sydney Russell is currently a private guitar coach and part-time guitarist, giving lessons in the Georgia area. She is highly regarded, and has coached several famous guitarists who have gone on to win Grammy's. She has played with One Direction, John Mayer, The Weeknd, Maroon 5, and many other popular artists. Hannah Morgan is currently a private drum instructor in the Georgia area. Treated with the same respect as Sydney Russell, she has spawned over ten Grammy-winning students. The band has played at 14 Grammy ceremonies, in 2023, 2026, 2028, 2031, 2033, 2034, 2035, 2036, 2038, 2040, 2043, 2046, 2047, and 2049. At all but their first three ceremonies, they have performed their versions of the year's most popular songs. They have also played at The Voice, The X Factor, Rock am Ring, Exit Festival, Monsters of Rock, and Paris Fashion Week. All three currently reside in Manhattan, New York. Morgan has two children, Alyssa and Jonathan. Russell has one son, Tyler. Murphy has twins, Katelyn and Christina. All three have been consistently ranked on Forbes's 100 Most Powerful Women list, and each pull in over $10 million a year in advertisements and special events. Style and lyrical themes The Triple Entente was influenced mainly by melodic metal bands DragonForce and Halestorm, and have also cited AC/DC, Metallica, Guns N’ Roses, Motorhead, and the Ramones as influences. Their early music was based on long, melodic guitar solos, and later became faster paced, more techno-sounding guitar solos. The vocal style of Kate Morgan has changed much throughout the years, starting as a smooth, more pop-suited vocal style, and soon became a much more raspy-sounding voice, comparable to Bryan Adams. Their lyrics are largely influenced by the Soviet-Nazi conflicts of World War II, as is their name. Legacy and influence The Triple Entente is credited with the "revival of rock", as Rolling Stone puts it. AllMusic.com writes, “Between the 1990’s and 2020, there was no rock, no metal…. Then the Triple Entente showed up, and it was the 80s again.” Kate Morgan’s unique vocal style has also been praised by critics, with her incredible A1-Eb8 vocal range, her ability to control her rasp, and her powerful lower register. They are credited for reintroducing the guitar back into music, replacing techno beats. With 22 Grammy’s and 140 million copies sold in just 12 years, they have been included in Rolling Stone’s new 500 Greatest Artists list at #42, and their song “Dnieper” on the 500 Greatest Songs list at #371. Their album The Counteroffensive was included at #390 in the 500 Greatest Albums. They are also credited for introducing the wheelchair ramp onto the Grammy stage, as they had to go around backstage in order to reach the stage during their 2021 and 2023 acceptances. The band members were also envied for their "beach-body" appearance and thin, atrophied legs, with all three making FHM’s “World’s Sexiest Women” from 2020 to 2034 consistently every year. Band members * Kate Morgan - lead vocals, bass (2020-2030) * Sydney Russell - backing vocals, lead guitar (2020-2030) * Hannah Murphy - drums, percussion (2020-2030) Discography 2021: The Triple Entente 2023: The Siege 2026: Back in Black Remade 2028: The Counteroffensive 2030: The Greatest Metal Songs 2032: Their Greatest Hits (2021-2030) 2035: The Triple Entente DVD Awards Grammy Awards 2021: Best New Artist 2023: Album of the Year - The Siege 2023: Best Rock Performance - “Operation Typhoon” 2023: Best Metal Performance - “Saint Petersburg” 2023: Best Rock Album - The Siege 2023: Best Rock Song - “Operation Typhoon” 2026: Best Remixed Song - “Back in Black” 2026: Best Rock Album - Back in Black Remade 2026: Best Rock Song - “Back in Black” 2026: Best Rock Performance - “Shoot To Thrill” 2028: Album of the Year - The Counteroffensive 2028: Song of the Year - “Dnieper” 2028: Record of the Year - “Dnieper” 2028: Best Pop Duo/Group Performance - “Poison” 2028: Best Dance Recording - “Ludicrous Speed” 2028: Best Rock Performance - “Dnieper” 2028: Best Metal Performance - “Shadow Force” 2028: Best Rock Song - “Dnieper” 2028: Best Rock Album - The Counteroffensive 2028: Best Country Duo/Pop Performance - “The Sound and the Fury” 2028: Best Music Video - “Dnieper” 2032: Album of the Year - Their Greatest Hits (2021-2030) Academy Awards 2023: Best Original Song - “Operation Typhoon” 2028: Best Original Song - “Dnieper” Personal life All three are married and live in Atlanta, Georgia. They remain close friends, and their children are also friends with each other. Kate Morgan is married to producer Jack Barrett, and has a son, Jacob (born 2026), and a daughter, Joyce (born 2030). Sydney Russell is married to sound engineer Dave Madison, and has a son, Tyler (born 2025), and a daughter, Jennifer (born 2031). Hannah Murphy is married to technician Joe Irving, and has twin daughters Allison and Audrey, both born in 2026. They are strong supporters of the disability rights movement, and have donated over $50 million to help disabled people in need.